1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print manager system for copying machines with improved communicative functions, and more particularly, to remote controlling such copying machines.
2. Discussion of the Background
A network system which contains a number of workstations or personal computers and a number of digital multi-function copying machines which typically combine a copier function, a facsimile function, a printer function, and a scanner function, is known in the art.
An user uses the copying machines connected to the network to print out documents which the user produced at their local workstations or personal computers. When the user wants to print out the documents, he/she walks down to the copying machine and has to change it's mode on an operation panel of the machine to a "REMOTE MODE" from a "STAND-ALONE MODE". Because the multi-function copying machine does not have only the printer function, but also the other functions as explained above, it is necessary to change the mode at first. And then the user sets up or programs some sorts of conditions of the machine. For example, the user has to check what paper size trays are included in the machine, how many papers there are left in the trays, what is a status of a sorting device, and so on. Then he/she has to select the best available tray that he/she wants, and the user also has to check whether or not the machine is under operation. And then the user comes back to his workstation and transfers his/her data for the documents to be printed out. After the documents have been printed out, the user walks down to the copier machine again to pick up the documents and to change the mode back to the original mode. It takes much time for the users to perform these operations, especially if the networks cover a wide area so that each workstation is located at a distance from the copier machine.
Additionally, an operating way and procedure of the copier on the "STAND-ALONE MODE" is quite-different from those on the "REMOTE MODE", so that the users have to know each of the operations. And if there are different kinds of workstations or personal computers, and each workstation has a unique operating way to operate the copier, the users also have to know all these unique operating ways and procedures.